


Nobody Else Like Me

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, BillDipWeek2017, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: WillDip one-shots for billdipweek2017's daily prompts! Just some pure fluffy prompt stories between two sappy boys!





	1. Day One : Festival Nights

**Author's Note:**

> These fics will be posted on my tumblr under the #billdipweek2017 as well as on here every day! ^^

Dipper folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the trailer as he watched people lazily walk past him. Fair lights blinked around him from the various carnival rides and blinking signs on food trucks that caught everyone's eye at least once. He adjusted the bolo tie around his neck once before refolding his arms. It was a cool night so he sported his cape as it gently moved in the breeze that blew past him. He ignored the sickeningly thick scent of fried food and carnival animals in favor of looking for the familiar boy he'd had his eye on for months. His scowl shifted into a soft smirk as his eyes rested on the anxious motion of a boy in the distance. 

He could see those soft blue eyes take in the sights, glancing around in awe as shaky hands gripped cotton candy. He felt his heart skip a beat when they landed on him and he looked away to keep his cool composure. He chanced a glance back, relieved when he could see the boy weave through the crowd to approach him. Biting back his smirk, he turned to watch the boy finally stand in front of him with a shy smile. 

"H-Hi, Dipper." 

"Hey there, William." He subtly pushed himself off the trailer and stood straighter. He ran a hand through his hair before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I d-didn't know you liked fairs." Will didn't take his eyes off him once despite his fidgeting with the small paper cone in his hands. 

Dipper felt his heart flutter the longer those beautiful eyes watched him. His face heated slightly and he shrugged.

"We had a show earlier as part of the festival." 

"You d-did? I'm sorry I missed it." Will frowned as he turned to look st the ground. 

"It wasn't our best so you didn't miss much." Dipper wouldn't say that he'd looked for Will in the crowd the entire time. 

"Still, I love seeing y-you perform." Will's face turned a darker red as he gently scraped the ball of his foot against the ground. "I always t-try to watch your shows whenever you perform."

Dipper knew his better than anyone. Will had gone to every single one of his shows since they'd become friends, even when the poor blue-haired boy was sick. Dipper felt a small half-smirk spread across his lips as Will looked up at him.

"Well, you can make it up by walking around the festival with me if you want." 

Will's eyes lit up in excitement and Dipper chuckled when he started nodding excitedly. 

He tossed the small leftovers of cotton candy in the trash before walking beside Dipper. The shorter of the boys glanced at Dipper every few moments as he fidgeted with his fingers nervously. Dipper pretended he wasn't anxious as well, but if anyone close to the boy had seen him they could see his small smiles and the way he'd almost trip over himself whenever he stared at the other for too long. He found that he didn't mind the bright flashing lights of the rides or the horrid smell of frying oil around him as long as he could continue watching the incredible boy next to him. 

"Do you like fairs?" Dipper finally asked when they were in an area a little less crowded with townspeople.

"I l-love them." Will smiled warmly. "They're always f-filled with really happy p-people." 

"Like you." 

Will turned to him curiously. Dipper cleared his throat and looked away in time to dodge someone walking past them.

"I'm surprised there aren't any kissing booths this year, really. Mabel wanted to do one as a joke but it fell through when Stan asked us to perform instead." He watched a man snort when a small girl attempted to knock superglued bottles off the shelf.

"I would h-have paid for that." 

"What?" Dipper turned to see Will's face heat again.

"I-I mean, everyone would have. G-Getting a kiss from a celebrity? That's a o-once in a lifetime opportunity." Will stammered nervously as he explained. Dipper just smiled.

"Once in a lifetime opportunity, huh?"

He stopped and Will stopped in turn to look at him curiously. The taller boy just smirked as he slowly closed the gap between them, watching Will's eyes widen as the shorter boy moved his hands closer to his stomach to fidget with them once again. 

"Would you take that opportunity if it was presented to you right now?" 

"N-Now?" Will blinked and glanced down at Dipper's mouth before looking back into his eyes.

"Sure. Think of it as a free kissing booth." Dipper smiled when Will stuttered and trembled in front of him. 

"Y-You want to k-kiss me? Right n-now? For real?" Will glanced around them as he bit into his lower lip nervously.

"Would it make you feel better if you paid five cents for it?" Dipper bit back the chuckle as he pushed his cape over his shoulders. 

"F-Five cents is nowhere near enough. M-More like a hundred dollars." Will rested a hand against his own chest.

"Mm, think of it as a trial." Dipper hummed as he leaned in closer.

Will's breath hitched as the taller boy leaned in even closer with half-lidded eyes before gently pressing his own lips against Will's. The shorter boy squeaked when their lips met, eyes still wide as Dipper pulled away with a half-smirk. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest as he stared into soft blue eyes. He was very sure his face was bright red from the heat he could feel through it. Will's shocked expression slowly grew into a huge, goofy grin before the shorter boy brought his hands up to his face to cover the bright blush over his own cheeks. 

"I-I-oh my-" Will stammered as he covered his eyes. "Y-You j-just kissed me!"

Dipper's heart melted as Will quietly laughed in excitement between them. 

"There's more where that came from."

"W-What?" Will moved his hands away as he looked up at the boy curiously. 

Dipper rested his hands against Will's face before staring into bright eyes.

"I love you." 

Will's jaw went slack in shock. Dipper just let out a bubbly laugh when he watched it finally hit the shorter boy. When it did, Will's entire face brightened and a toothy smile spread across his lips. Dipper continued. 

"I've loved you since the moment I met you and, if it's alright with you, I'd be honored if you'd go out with me." 

"A-As b-boyfriends?" 

Dipper nodded. Will closed the gap between them and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Y-Yes! Yes I-I'd-yes!" 

Dipper wrapped his arms around Will and nuzzled into his shoulder. The longer they held each other, the more his heart swelled and he never wanted it to end. 

"I-I love you, too." Was whispered into his chest and Dipper was sure he'd never been happier in his entire life. 

It was the best festival he'd ever been to.


	2. Day 2 : April Showers, May Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a hard prompt for me for some reason, so forgive me if it's not my best work одо but tomorrow will be a bit better!

Where they were now, it was nothing like it was before. Things were easier now, they could breathe and they could relax. It didn't take away the tension that sometimes lingered from the past, but they were okay. Dipper thought they were okay. Will thought they were okay. They both thought they were okay. They'd gone through several rainy days - too many to really count. It had been a hard winter. One with nightly fights and, in some cases, days where Will wouldn't see Dipper for days. The alpha was patient, but his patience only held for so long. Will was patient, but even he had worries. They couldn't have pups in this environment, nor could they even mate, so tensions had been unusually high. 

When the beginning of spring came, that's when they'd relaxed, though only a little. Dipper brought more money home, Will was able to nest a little easier, but things weren't perfect. No, they were far from it, but they were getting there. 

The fight about marriage still lingered between them, however. Dipper wanted to get married and have pups, but Will didn't. It was too soon, too risky, too dangerous. Things were still shaky, and times were still rough, but they were getting better. It's not until Will is sitting on the front porch of their small home that he starts feeling that anxiety that his mate won't come home that night. He fiddled with his fingers as the rain continued to pour heavily over their house. He nibbled on his lower lip anxiously, mind wandering to the worst of scenarios ranging from his mate being in an accident to possible adultery, but he remains patient. 

They'd fought that morning about pups. Will had been saying they couldn't afford it and there was no way they could manage a pup. Especially with the fact hat they couldn't get married, another thing Will had insisted was impossible right now. Dipper insisted, stating they could and he could work harder, but the fight ended the same - with Dipper storming out and Will standing in the middle of the house in exhaustion. 

Sometimes he fears his mate will permanently leave him behind one day. 

The crackling of thunder roars around him and he whimpers before running inside. He slams the door and locks it before running to his room and burying himself in his alpha's clothes. The scent is calming, always had been despite their fights, and he just continues to hug them all closer. He whimpers at the lightning and booming thunder around him, praying his mate will come home soon. 

He doesn't hear the front door open, nor the footsteps up the stairs, but he does cry when he sees the bedroom door slowly open. He yelps and tries to run, only to be met with strong arms and a comforting scent. The moment he realizes its his mate, he cries and nuzzles desperately into soaking clothes. Dipper rumbles happily above him, hugging him closely and leaving soft kisses against his cheeks.

"I'm here. Your alpha's here." 

As per usual, Dipper doesn't smell like anyone but him. It makes Will's heart swell as he watches the alpha peel his clothes off and plop them into the bathtub in the connected bathroom. His skin is cold and Will immediately wraps himself around him to warm him up. The roaring thunder and merciless rain continues around them, but Will doesn't mind anymore. 

They curl around each other on the bed of Dipper's clothes, with Will continuing to try and press every bit of his exposed skin against his alpha's. Dipper just rumbles and smiles sleepily, rubbing Will's back and watching him through half-lidded eyes. 

"I was promoted."

Will's eyes widen and he pushes himself up to look at the dark-haired alpha in shock. Dipper nods with a sleepy smile.

"With a raise and everything. We'll be moving, too."

Will swallows thickly as he slowly collapses back onto the alpha's chest. 

"We can get a bigger house in a safer neighborhood. I can get you nicer clothes, buy us more food. And we can finally..." Dipper trails off. He doesn't have to continue for Will to know what he's referring to. "We can think about it."

"O-Okay." Will whispers as he tightens his hold around the alpha's torso. 

When they move, they do as Dipper promises. March turns to April and April turns into May, showers turn into blooming flowers and Will feels the safest he's ever felt in his life. Dipper never mentions marriage or pups again after that night, but Will can see it weighs heavily on the alpha. They don't fight about it, or anything much anymore, and they're happy. They're safe enough to get married and have pups, but Will is fearful. This could all disappear one day. They could be stranded with a pup, like he once was. When he's watching Dipper's job only continue to grow and their luck only increasing, he begins to realize that maybe they really are safe. The alpha becomes happier, coming home with a more relaxed figure and higher hopes. Things are only going up and Will slowly begins to relax. 

It's late-May when he's laying in bed next to his mate, gnawing on his lower lip nervously as he glanced at Dipper. The alpha's chest rises and falls slowly with each breath, and Will sits himself up to watch the alpha snore softly beside him. He scoots forward and gently shakes Dipper awake. 

The alpha squints open one eye to look at him before yawning. Will watches the alpha sit up and look around the room before looking back at him.

"Is everything okay?"

"I w-want pups." He states frankly, watching the alpha rub his eyes before staring at him in dazed confusion.

"Sorry?"

"Pups." Will repeats. "I...I want pups with you. Maybe...maybe not just yet, but soon." 

Dipper blinks a few times, still trying to determine if this is a dream or not. Will continues anyway. 

"I-I also...want to take back the 'no' I had said before."

"No?"

"When you asked me to m-marry you." 

He watched the alpha purse his lips. Dipper shifted to lean against his elbows as he stared at the omega suspiciously. 

"Are you about to go into heat?"

"What?" Will leaned back.

"Are you going into heat? Are you sick?" Will watched the alpha rest a hand against his forehead to check his temperature. "Did something happen?" 

"N-No, I just-" 

"Are you sure? You feel a little warm. We can take you to the doctor in the morning." 

"No, I don't need to g-go to the doctor." Will's eyebrows furrow in frustration. "I'm n-not sick, I mean it."

"Will, I think you need to get some more sleep. Come on, come back to bed." Dipper pecks him sweetly on his forehead and the omega growls. 

"No! L-listen!" He moves to straddle the alpha, scowling down at Dipper. "I...I want this."

Dipper stared up at him before looking at the clock. It was three in the morning. This had to be a dream. He turned back to Will who was growing more and more irritated by the minute. Dipper raised his hands defensively.

"Okay, okay. You want to get married and have pups. I understand. But what brought this on so suddenly? You never wanted it before."

"It's not that I n-never wanted it, it's just that...we just couldn't..." Will fiddled with his fingers nervously. "I j-just wasn't sure..."

Dipper sighs and smiled at his mate before rubbing his hands over smooth thighs. 

"I understand." Dipper pulls Will down, kissing him tenderly before pulling the covers back over them. "It's okay now."

"It's okay n-now." Will repeats as his eyes fall to the bouquet of flowers resting at the windowsill from Dipper earlier that day. 

"We made it." Dipper hums before kissing his cheek. He thumbs the finger that will soon hold the silver band resting in the nightstand drawer on Will's hand. 

Will nods and nuzzles the alpha softly. They really did make it. 

Because after darkness comes light, and after April showers comes May flowers.


	3. Day 3 - Beach Day

Will smiled down at their interlocked hands with an impossibly soft expression. Dipper Gleeful wasn't sure if this was the exact moment he knew, but he did know it was everything he had ever dreamed of. He bent his knees, ignoring the way his heels dug into sand as he rested his cheek against his shoulder to watch the demon stare back at him tenderly. No, he wasn't sure if this was the exact moment he'd fallen for William Cipher, but he knew it was something he'd wished for since the moment he'd met the demon who'd stolen his heart. 

Somehow, everything about the moment was perfect. The soft orange glow of sunlight around them, the impossibly soothing sound of waves in front of them, the warmth that radiated between them, all of it made his heart throb as he felt a smile spread across his own mouth.

"I-I never took you for a romantic." Will teased softly as he broke their eye contact to glance around the beach. "Especially n-not in your dreams." 

"You don't know me as well as you think, then." He hummed as he lifted the demon's hand to place a gentle kiss on soft knuckles. "I can be very romantic when I want to be."

"Is that so?" Will looked down on him with a shy smile. 

Dipper huffed a laugh as he sat up to meet the demon's height. Will looked at him curiously, soft blue eyes always watching him with undying loyalty. 

"Only for you, of course." 

The sand didn't stick to his skin in that usually annoying way, instead sliding off their skin easily. Dipper tried not to think about how one wrong move could make his dream shatter back into reality. The reality without the William Cipher in his dream next to him, anyway. 

No, in reality, William Cipher was a man that wouldn't dare go near him. A man who stuttered over his words and struggled to even hold out tea for him without trembling hard enough for it to spill everywhere. But, in Dipper's dreams, the boy was met with warm affections and soft stares, in a world where William loved Dipper as much as he loved Will. 

He lifted the demon's hand to kiss the soft palm before resting it against his cheek. He kept his hand over the smaller one, humming as he nuzzled into slim fingers. Only in his dreams did he find the relief of loving the one he'd loved for years and having that love returned. Truthfully, he found he didn't mind his believed unrequited love in reality much anymore when he dreamed like this every night. 

"You're g-going to wake up soon." 

"Then walk with me." Dipper suggested as he moved to his feet. The sand was soft under his bare feet as his feet found purchase in its course particles.

"Alright. I think I can do that." Will smiled as he followed suit, accepting the outstretched hand before intertwining their fingers together again as he stood beside the human. "May I ask you a question?"

"Hm?" Dipper led them by the shore, watching the warm waves gently sway over their feet as they walked. 

"How m-much longer will you do this?"

"This?" Dipper hummed as he squeezed the demon's soft hand. 

"Dream of loving m-me instead of making it a reality." Will watched the human's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You always tell m-me how much you love me here but never once you wake up." 

Dipper stared at him in shock, suddenly aware of the way the waves seemed to beach themselves further and further past their feet and over their ankles.

"You're not a figment of my unconsciousness, are you?" 

"I'm afraid not." 

"You never were."

Will shook his head. Dipper looked down at their interlocked hands, horrified as humiliation crashed into him like the waves around them. Will followed his gaze before pulling him closer and using his index finger to force the human's gaze to meet his own.

"Please d-don't let this stop." Will rested his forehead against Dipper's. "Please - make this dream come true." 

Dipper closed his eyes and nodded subtly between them, feeling the soft waves and sinking sand slowly fade into tangled blankets and cool morning air. He squinted one eye open as he awoke, glancing groggily around the room before sighing. He forced his legs over the bed and rubbed both his eyes open. Stretching, he shuffled off the bed and started toward his desk to begin the day. 

He had a beach trip to plan, after all.


	4. Day 4 : Date In The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about halfway there!!!

"Follow closely, William."

"Yes, master."

Dipper glanced back at him before continuing forward. Will obeyed the command, matching each of the human's steps with his own as they weaved through various thick and thin tree trunks around them. Will wasn't sure why his master had insisted on going into the forest, a place the human normally detested, but he decided not to say anything about it just yet. Curiosity did threaten to get the better of him as they passed trees with strange markings on their trunks, something Will had recognized suddenly recognized were small shreds of clothing tied around small branches. He looked back at his master again, watching the cloth of his blazer wrinkle and stretch with every gesture the human made as his hands brushed against the cloths of each tree. 

"M-Master, where are we going?"

"Just keep following me."

Will pursed his lips and glanced around again. It was midday, which was also odd for his master. Normally the boy was fairly nocturnal, and the few times they'd gone the forest was to plot against the Pines family or to help Dipper observe the various nocturnal beasts of the night without getting horribly mauled. Now, however, Will was completely at a loss. 

It isn't until Dipper stops in front of him and he almost tumbles over the human that he realizes what's happening. Dipper turns his head to smirk at him confidently.

"Now."

"Now?" Will looks over the human and blinks in confusion.

They stared at a fallen tree and Will wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to be seeing in it. He turned to look at his master for a clue before the human rolled his eyes. Dipper grabbed his hand and held it between them before brushing the tips of his fingers over the demon's hand. Will blinks and watches Dipper summon his flames into his palm before plucking them effortlessly into his own. Will's eyes widen in fear for a moment, horrified that his master would set fire to a beautiful landscape, but he's instead met with Dipper's soft whispers and the wormhole into a midnight forest scene. He blinks once before he's looking at the same fallen tree among soft grass and a prepared blanket. 

It's a small blanket that Dipper had owned, though Will had never known what it had been for until now. Resting at its edges stood glowing rocks and in its center a basket, though filled with what Will had no idea. On various parts of the trees surrounding them were candles, illuminated with flickering blue flames that danced in the soft night air. Dipper gestured for him to step in first and Will obeyed, aware that his master wasn't too far behind him as the portal closed behind them. 

In this dimension it was oddly silent, with only the soft sounds of crickets in the far distance and the gentle wind that he normally didn't experience in the odd anomaly that was their town's weather patterns. What amazed him more was the fact that Dipper had managed to do this, especially with the fact that Will hadn't even sensed that he'd ever left the manor. The demon turned to look at Dipper in shock, but the human just hummed and settled himself on the blanket.

"H-How did you l-learn to do all this?"

"I have my ways." Dipper flicked open the basket, revealing a small set of baked goods and food that, again, Will never even saw the human prepare.

"When...?"

"Sit down. I made something for you." 

Will seated himself next to the human, face softening when he watched the human pull out what looked like an attempted delicacy of his dimension made with the meats of their world now. He couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face at the grotesque surgery-gone-wrong that was handed to him. Dipper really had listened to him when he spoke of his home dimension, which only served to warm his chest in giddy excitement. 

"We don't have anything in this caliber of...weirdness in this dimension so I had to improvise." 

Even Dipper looked a little uncomfortable looking at it, but Will was beyond words. It was the nicest thing anyone had done for him, even if it was anatomically incorrect and...was that an octopus tentacle? He turned to his master with a teary smile.

"Th-Thank you." 

Dipper looked at him in awe before clearing his throat and turning away with a shrug. Will could see the faint rise of pink over the human's cheeks in the dim light. 

"Whatever. It didn't take long so don't get all emotional over it." 

That was a lie. The ingredients themselves must have taken at least a few hours to obtain, as no one store in their town carried all of these items. He scooted forward before gently pecking the other on the cheek. 

"I l-love it." 

He watched the human rub his cheek where he'd kissed it gently with a dazed grin. Will closed the container of the monstrosity of a cuisine before taking a moment to enjoy the forest around them. He'd guessed this was a simple time lapse in the park not too far from the manor, but it was still fairly impressive from the human. Then again, everything Dipper Gleeful did caught him by surprise. 

He turned back to see the human still smiling to himself in the soft blue hue of the flame light. It wasn't often that Dipper let his guard down, or showed even the smallest of weakness, but whenever he did, it was only for the demon beside him. Will propped himself against the soft dirt, also amazed at his it failed to dampen his hand with the usual night dew. Another trick Dipper had managed to learn, he assumed. It only made him admire the boy more. 

"You know, you can only see the stars in this particular spot in this park at night."

"Oh?" Will followed the human's gaze up to the sky, suddenly amazed at the vast amount of stars that glistened down on them. 

It was true, he'd never seen the stars above in their midnight adventures or nightly trainings. This was something else entirely, filling the demon with wonder and...a little bit of homesickness. His hands ran over the box on his legs, thankful for the human's attempt to make him feel more at home in a foreign dimension. He didn't dare tell the human his dimension had been burned and destroyed centuries ago, fearful that even saying it would make it even more realistic than it was. 

"McGucket says some 'stars' are actually wormholes to other dimensions." Dipper glanced down at him briefly. "Maybe one day you'll be able to use one to go home." 

Will stared at the human in shock, not for the first time that night. His shoulders slumped as he leaned to his side, resting his head gently on the other's shoulder. He sighed in contentment, taking in the other's warming presence and the tenderness they rarely shared. 

"To me, home is wherever y-you are, master." 

He didn't have to strain to hear the genuinely happy hum that came from the human next to him.


End file.
